Managing the medication taking process can be frustrating and confusing. Doctors prescribe multiple medications for different health conditions. Some medications might be taken daily, others twice a day, and yet others 3-4 times a day. When multiple medications are prescribed and each is to be taken at different intervals it can become difficult to remember when each medication is to be taken and thus there is a need for a simple management system for managing pill-taking, tacking medical patterns and maintaining a computerized interactive medical healthcare journal.